Frequently Asked Questions
I can't attack a player, why? Users registered for 3 days or less will receive low-level player protection. They can attack any player but are invulnerable to attack until they initiate a battle. If two users who have been playing for under 3 days fight each other, their war can continue indefinitely regardless of either users' future relative levels or time in-game. You can't launch any act of Piracy until you have constructed the Pirate Stronghold and the Tavern. You must also have researched the Order of Battle and Swordplay Discoveries and purchased at least one unit. How do I start the game over? You can't. There are no dead ends in the game, and there is also no restarting on the same account. Don't worry: even if you make some mistakes in the beginning, you can always develop your Haven up to a higher level and fulfill all of Captain O'Malley's Tasks. Be sure to follow the instructions in the order that they're given or you'll slow down your Haven's development by using up your resources too fast. If this happens, just wait awhile until you collect enough to continue. Where did Cpt. O'Malley's Reinforcements go? The Cpt. 'Bonnie' Anne O'Malley's Reinforceents are in your Pirate Haven. Open the 'My Haven' tab at the Pirate Stronghold to view them. You can't command someone else's Reinforcements. Can I cancel an attack/construction/upgrade/trade offer? You have 50 seconds to cancel any action. 80% of the construction or upgrade cost will be returned to your account. Why did I acquire 0 Resources after my last Raid? There is a weekly cap of 50,000 Resources that can be gained from looting (or gifting) between two Havens. You may sail back and Raid this Haven again next week. Resources are recalculated every 7 days. Can buildings be destroyed? No, they can't. You lose only Crew and Resources if you fail to defend your Haven. The stronger the enemy force is, the more units and Resources you will lose during a defeat - but your buildings will be untouched. You can re-position all buildings and improvements on your Haven, but the only things you may permanently destroy are Fortifications (to make room for higher level replacements). When can I attack other Havens? Users registered for 3 days or less will receive low-level player protection. They can attack any player but are invulnerable to attack until they initiate a battle. If two users who have been playing for under 3 days fight each other, their war can continue indefinitely regardless of either users' future relative levels or time in-game. You must also have researched the Order of Battle and Swordplay Discoveries and purchased at least one unit. What does 'Blockade' mean? Blockading other Havens proves you're stronger than your rivals, and allows you to place in the Blockade and Tribute Rankings and ransom a percentage of your enemy's resource production. The Top 10 Captains in the Blockade and Tribute Rankings may also earn Rubies for holding their positions each week. Blockading an opponent does not eliminate them. You may also choose to ransom Havens you are currently blockading. Once held for ransom, these Havens will offer you a percentage of their Gold or Lumber production. To ransom a Haven you have blockaded, go to the Pirate Stronghold and open the 'Garrisons' tab, then select the Resource type you wish to collect from the Blockaded Haven. The 'Territories' tab displays information on: *All currently occupied Targets and Ransomed Havens *The amount of Resources currently ready for collection *Time remaining until next collection *Time remaining until the Ransomed Haven or Target's storage is full *Number and type of Units at each Ransomed Haven or Target To collect all Resources accumulated in a Territory, click 'Collect' when the button is active. I'm a Novice. Why do I get attacked? Users registered for 3 days or less will receive low-level player protection. They can attack any player, but are invulnerable to attack until they initiate a battle. If two users who have been playing for under 3 days fight each other, their war can continue indefinitely regardless of either users' future relative levels or time in-game. You can't initiate any act of Piracy until you have constructed the Pirate Stronghold and the Tavern. You must also have researched the Order of Battle and Swordplay Discoveries and purchased at least one unit. My Galleon is missing! Go to the Market and open the 'Galleons' tab, check both 'Loaded Galleons' and 'Galleons Underway'. If you still don't see it, change the timeframe from 'Current' to 'Expired'. Cancel expired trade offers to release your Galleons. Why do I need Rubies? Rubies give you extra advantages in the game. You can: *Get a 3-day 25% boost to your Rum, Gold or Lumber production *Boost the rate of your building construction, Discoveries research, and Unit production. *They allow you to produce Veteran units. *Purchase Fortifications and Improvements. *Expand your Haven. Purchase additional Rubies at the Bank by selecting the 'Bank' button in the top right-hand corner of the screen. You can get Rubies in lots of ways if you *Complete the game tasks. *Level up. *Play the game 5 days in a row. (50 Rubies) *Take top Ranking positions. *Get rewards for Foul Deeds. Why did my Sketches disappear? When you sell or exchange Sketches, they're gone. You do not retain a copy. Seawater does not agree with printing presses, and McCallan doesn't believe in making backup doodles. They will also disappear after you research the Discovery for which they were required. Why do I get identical Sketches? Your Tinker randomly doodles one new Sketch each day. If you receive 2 or more identical Sketches, you trade the extras for other Sketches you need at the Market. How to keep track of my Crew? Go to the Pirate Stronghold and open the 'Underway' tab to check current information about your Crew's location and progress. Can I skip the tutorial? You can complete the Captain's tasks at any time you choose, but it is highly recommended that you follow the instructions in the order that they're given or you risk slowing down your Haven's development by using up your resources too fast. You'll also be passing up an easy opportunity to earn Rubies early in the game. Some of the rules and instructions are complex, so take the time to learn how to complete basic tasks. If you wish to skip ahead you can refer to the Help menu. I run out of Rum all the time. Why is this happening? If you constantly find yourself asking "Where's the rum gone?!". you're either carousing too much for a healthy pirate, or may simply need to up your production. All Crew slowly consume Rum. You get a warning in your Naval Buildings if you don't have enough Rum to support new Units. Place your mouse over the "Resources" panel in the top left-hand corner of the screen to find out how many Resources you're acquiring or expending. If you do not have enough Rum to maintain your Units, they will gradually desert you. Upgrade your Rum Distilleries to keep the grog flowing and the crew loyal. How do I increase the rate of my Rum production? Upgrade your Windmill and Distilleries to produce more Rum. You can also use Rubies to temporarily boost Rum production by 25% for 3 days. Are there any bonuses in the game? Free Gold Chests, Rum Barrels, and Piles of Lumber will appear around you and your friend's Havens once a day. You also get a new Sketch each day. There is a 50 Ruby reward every time you play the game 5 days in a row, and you will be rewarded with Rubies when you complete each of the tutorial tasks or earn Medals for Foul Deeds. How do I get more Rubies? How do I expand my Haven? Invite more Friends to expand your Haven up to 3 times for free! Use Rubies for further Haven expansion. Why don't I get instructions from Cpt. O'Malley? Why didn't I earn and Raid Ranking Points? I have reached my limit of 10 Raid attempts! You will be permitted one new Raid attempt every 2.5 hours. 30 hours to receive all 10 Raid attempts. How can I know if I'm about to be Scouted? Flying Dutchmen cannot be detected while they are en route, so there is no warning. Your Master at Arms will tell you whether you were successfully scouted only after the fact. How do I defend my Haven from Enemy Scouting? What is a Haven Defense Bonus? Where can I view a unit's stats? Click 'More' above each unit when purchasing to view its characteristics. How do I liberate my Haven from Blockade? How do I expand my Haven if I have installed the Walls? How do I create a Brotherhood? You must attain Level 30 and pay a set number of Rubies in order to create a Brotherhood. To create a new Brotherhood, go to the Brethren Court, open the 'My Brotherhood' tab, enter a unique name for your Brotherhood, and design a unique custom flag using the flag generator. How do I control more Targets? Build the Lighthouse and upgrade Whitmore & Co. to Level 6 to control 2 Targets. To control an additional Target, use Pearls to upgrade the required Skill Tree bonus up to Level 30, for a total of 3 Targets (including Relic Targets). I didn't get any Bonus from a Prize! Haven Defense Bonus and friendly Reinforcements Relic attributes and haven Bonuses influence all friendly Units currently stationed within your Haven, including friendly Reinforcements. What are King's Pardons and where do I get them? In exchange for undermining the Spanish, the British have set aside their differences with the great pirate Brotherhoods and arranged Letters of Marquee secretly granting them full King's Pardons for each successful defensive victory against the Spanish Armada. These can be used to Pardon your Units - making them cheaper to maintain and giving them higher defensive and offensive statistics than your regular crew. All Pardons earned from defeating Spanish attacks are kept and issued from the Presidio '''where the battle took place, and can be accessed by any Brotherhood Member who's Crew participated in its defense. '''Pardoning Units Send Crew to one of your Brotherhood's Presidios and open the King's Pardon window. Select the number and type of Units you wish to Pardon, and press 'Pardon'. You can review the Presidio's Pardoning History from the 'Pardons Granted' window in the Presidio interface. What are Voodoo Dolls and where can I get them? Voodoo Dolls are magical objects that can be used by Brotherhood Members in secret pirate rituals to expand their Brotherhood's maximum membership limit. (Max. 150 members) (I think 150 members had changed, as many BH have more than that limit, so its keep on growing) Brotherhood Members will automatically begin receiving Voodoo Dolls for every 5th new level attained (starting with level 50) and can be applied to the Brotherhood interface. Category:Help